


All The Dreams About You

by ladymodrus



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Lucid Dreaming, Oneiric, Oneironaut, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"LUCID DREAM adalah sebuah kondisi dimana kau menyadari bahwa dirimu sedang bermimpi. Dengan tingkat kesadaran dan konsentrasi yang tinggi, kau bisa mengatur mimpimu sesuai dengan apa yang kauinginkan. Kau bisa pergi kemana pun, bertemu dengan siapa pun dan melakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan."</p><p>Sebuah kelalaian di masa lalu membuat Choi Siwon tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Park Daejia, mantan kekasihnya. Penyesalan dan rasa cinta yang masih tersisa membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk melupakan Daejia. Hingga kemudian Siwon mengenal Lucid Dream (mimpi sadar), sebuah teknik mengendalikan mimpi yang dipelajarinya dari Lee Hyukjae, sang sahabat karib. Bukannya berhasil melupakan Daejia, Siwon justru semakin sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka telah berpisah dan ingin kembali bersama Daejia walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Tetapi usaha Siwon terhambat ketika seorang gadis bernama Shin Hyoseul hadir di dalam mimpinya dan mengaku memiliki rasa suka kepadanya.</p><p>Siapakah sebenarnya Hyoseul? Dan akankah Siwon terus menerus menyesali perpisahannya dengan Daejia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck In A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Coba-coba publish nih FF di sini. Siapa tau ada yang mau baca. Wkwkwk.... :D

_**“Even though I pretend that I moved on, you’ll always be my baby.”**_  
**S Club 7 – Never Had A Dream Come True**

***

 

**— Siwon’s POV —**

Warna jingga keemasan bertahta di atas kepalaku. Hangat sinar sang surya seakan merasuki tubuhku dengan nyamannya. Aku rasa ini sepadan dengan apa yang telah kulalui selama seharian ini. Setidaknya penat di kepalaku berangsur-angsur berkurang, rasa lelah itu seolah terbayarkan dengan pemandangan indah kota Seoul di sore hari ini; hari yang bisa dibilang cukup berat untuk kujalani.

Serangkaian _meeting_ dan segala macam tugas kantor membuatku hampir gila. Dua tahun terakhir ini aku hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Sangat menyebalkan bukan? Tetapi sayangnya, aku sadar segala macam tugas yang harus kukerjakan di perusahaan bukanlah bagian terburuk dari hidup yang sedang kujalani ini.

Saat jam makan siang tadi, seperti biasa, aku dan Hyukjae pergi makan siang bersama di sebuah kedai ramen kecil milik Tuan Kang—kedai itu sudah sangat familiar bagi kami karena aku dan Hyukjae memang sudah terbiasa makan di sana semenjak kami masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah. Aku dan Hyukjae memesan ramen, dan kami berdua makan dengan lahapnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, napsu makanku hilang. Bukan, bukan karena ramennya tidak enak atau pun karena Hyukjae membahas film dewasa yang baru ditontonnya, tetapi ini tentang hal lain.

Saat aku tengah menikmati ramen bersama Hyukjae, pandanganku tanpa sengaja beralih ke arah luar jendela, tepat ketika seorang gadis berjalan melewati depan kedai ramen tempatku dan Hyukjae makan.

Daejia. Ya, itu Park Daejia, gadis yang sudah membuat hari-hariku selama dua tahun terakhir ini terasa begitu berat. Dia berjalan di depan kedai dengan menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan. Daejia tetap terlihat sama; cantik dan anggun. Aku bisa melihat ada senyum yang merekah di wajahnya ketika dia bercengkrama dengan seorang pria di sampingnya.

Tunggu sebentar, siapa pria itu? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Ah, ya! Jung Taekwoon. Pria itu adalah Jung Taekwoon, salah seorang teman kuliah kami dulu. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Daejia? Apakah sekarang mereka berpacaran?

Baiklah, Choi Siwon, kenapa kau harus bertanya-tanya seperti itu? Gadis itu bukanlah lagi milikmu. Dia bebas untuk pergi bersama pria mana pun yang disukainya; Lee Changsun, Shin Dongwoo dan sekarang Jung Taekwoon. Daejia sudah melupakanmu, kenapa kau harus peduli padanya?

Ah, sial!

 

***

 

 

“Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau ada saran?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak punya saran untukku? Biasanya kau sangat cerewet.”

“Dengar, Choi Siwon, kau ini masih memendam perasaan kepada Daejia. Jika rasa cintamu padanya masih sangat besar, maka percuma saja aku menasehatimu. Kau pasti tidak akan mendengarkanku.”

Malam itu aku datang ke apartemen Hyukjae dan menceritakan tentang kejadian saat makan siang tadi kepadanya—berharap agar Hyukjae mau membantuku melupakan Daejia dan agar aku bisa menjalani hidupku tanpa harus lagi merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Tetapi sepertinya Hyukjae tidak begitu memedulikan permintaanku. Bahkan sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar enggan mendengarku bercerita tentang apa yang sedang kurasakan. Dia hanya fokus ke layar laptopnya dan sibuk mengetik sesuatu.

“Jadi, sekarang kau mulai tega kepadaku?” tanyaku, melihat sikap acuhnya.

“Aku harus belajar tega kepadamu,” jawabnya dengan sangat santai sambil terus mengetik.

Aku hanya bisa merebahkan diri di atas sofa, mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Ini tidak terlalu mengherankan sebenarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku memintanya untuk membantuku melupakan Daejia, dan entah sudah berapa kali pula Hyukjae mengenalkanku pada teman-teman wanitanya tetapi aku masih saja tidak bisa menyingkirkan Daejia dari ingatanku. Jadi wajar kalau Hyukjae mulai enggan untuk membantuku.

Melupakan Daejia bukanlah sebuah perkara yang mudah. Kami mulai menjalin hubungan sejak kami masih duduk di bangku SMA dan berlanjut hingga ke bangku kuliah. Bahkan setelah lulus kuliah pun hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya hubunganku dengan Daejia mulai merenggang setelah ayahku memutuskan untuk pensiun dan menyerahkan posisi CEO-nya kepadaku.

Semenjak itu, aku mulai jarang bertemu dengan Daejia karena terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Mungkin saat itu Daejia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku—makan bersama atau hanya sekedar mengobrol—tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kelangsungan perusahaan menjadi prioritas utamaku. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang mendasari perubahan sikapnya.

Kami yang dulu selalu setuju pada satu hal yang sama tiba-tiba saja saling bersilang pendapat—mulai dari hal-hal kecil sampai hal-hal besar. Terlalu seringnya kami beradu argumen membuat Daejia merasa kalau aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengerti dirinya. Baginya, aku sudah berubah. Wajar jika kemudian dia menemukan sosok seorang kekasih yang pengertian dalam diri lelaki lain. Dan saat itu, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi.

“Sudahlah, Siwon- _ah_. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus?” kata Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega mengacuhkanku seperti ini. “Pasti ada satu atau dua hal dalam diri Daejia yang bisa membuatmu tidak lagi menyukainya,” sambungnya.

“Apa kau memintaku untuk mencari di mana letak kesalahan Daejia? Kau tidak ingat ya? Daejia meninggalkanku karena aku mengabaikannya,” sanggahku, menepis ucapan Hyukjae.

“Dan sekarang kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Astaga, Choi Siwon!” Hyukjae berhenti mengetik. Dia menatapku kesal seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak cuma kau Lee Hyukjae, aku pun terkadang tidak habis pikir terhadap diriku sendiri.

Hyukjae mendengus. Dia pergi meninggalkan laptopnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, “Aku mau mengambil minuman dulu. Sepertinya kita butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat suasana di sini menjadi sedikit lebih santai.”

Aku mengiyakan saja. Hyukjae benar, kami harus sedikit bersantai.

“Kau mau minum apa?” tanya Hyukjae dari dapur.

“Yang seperti biasa saja,” sahutku.

Terkadang aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti Hyukjae. Dia tidak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkan soal cinta. Jika Hyukjae sedang menyukai seorang wanita, dia akan dengan sangat mudahnya menyatakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya kepada wanita tersebut. Atau ketika cintanya ditolak, dia akan dengan sangat mudahnya melupakan wanita itu dan mencari wanita lain. Mungkin dia juga merasakan patah hati, tetapi tidak berlangsung lama dan berlarut-larut sepertiku. Tentu saja, itu karena yang terjadi kepada Hyukjae hanyalah sebuah penolakan biasa dari seseorang yang disukainya. Sedangkan yang terjadi kepadaku tidak sesederhana itu.

Aku ditinggalkan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah menjalin cinta denganku selama bertahun-tahun. Hubungan yang kami jalani bukanlah lagi seperti hubungan cinta remaja belasan tahun yang hanya berkutat pada kencan di bioskop atau berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama di sebuah taman. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan bertambahnya usia, hubunganku dengan Daejia menjadi kian serius dan sangat intim—secara mental maupun fisik. Aku bahkan sudah berencana untuk melamarnya, tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain.

“Mungkin sudah saatnya kau mengambil cuti dan menikmati sedikit liburan, Siwonnie,” kata Hyukjae, yang datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa dua botol London Pride—satu untukku, dan satu lagi untuknya.

“Terimakasih,” ujarku ketika Hyukjae menyodorkan salah satu botol yang dibawanya itu kepadaku.

“Aku rasa ayahmu juga tidak akan keberatan jika kau rehat untuk sementara waktu. Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk perusahaan,” kata Hyukjae lagi, duduk kembali di atas sofa, di depan laptopnya, kemudian membuka tutup botol bir dalam genggamannya lalu meminum isinya sedikit.

“Ya, mungkin,” ujarku setelah meminum bir pemberian Hyukjae. “Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan selama cuti itu berlangsung? Bepergian ke luar Seoul? Atau ke luar Korea? Aku telah melakukan banyak perjalanan bersama Daejia. Kemana pun aku pergi, kenangan tentangnya pasti selalu ada,” kataku pesimis. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang Daejia.

“Bagaimana kalau ke luar angkasa saja? Mungkin kau bisa dapat kencan baru di sana.”

Hampir saja aku tersedak ketika mendengar Hyukjae berkata seperti itu. “Maksudmu dengan alien?” tanyaku tak percaya, menatap sebal ke arah Hyukjae yang sedang terkekeh geli menyaksikan keterkejutanku. Memangnya dia pikir aku manusia macam apa?

“Lalu kau mau apa lagi? Pergi wamil? Ayahmu pasti belum mau mengizinkan,” kata Hyukjae lalu mulai mengetik lagi.

“Entahlah… Sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil,” ujarku pasrah, memijat-mijat sendiri pelipisku untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa penat di kepala.

Aku bisa mendengar helaan napas Hyukjae. Sepertinya dia juga menemui jalan buntu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan sahabatku yang satu ini untuk urusan cinta. Tetapi aku bersyukur Hyukjae selalu ada untukku setiap kali aku membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia adalah sababat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

“…tiba-tiba saja menjadi buram dan aku segera…” Hyukjae bergumam di sela-sela aktivitas mengetiknya. Kurang lebih setahun terakhir ini Hyukjae memang gemar sekali berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mengetik sesuatu. Entah pagi, siang, malam… Yang jelas setiap kali memiliki waktu senggang, Hyukjae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik. Entah apa yang diketiknya, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku. Setidaknya, ini jauh lebih baik daripada dia menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk menonton film dewasa—yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak lama. Syukurlah jika dia sudah berubah.

“Lee Hyukjae,” panggilku pelan.

“Ya?” sahutnya dengan jemari yang masih asik mengetik.

“Kau sedang mengetik apa?” tanyaku penasaran.

“Bukan apa-apa,” jawabnya singkat.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang selama ini diketiknya, tetapi Hyukjae selalu saja menolak untuk memberitahuku.

“Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet,” kataku yang kemudian beranjak dari sofa lalu pergi berjalan menuju toilet. Sesampainya aku di depan pintu toilet, aku berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke ruang tamu—dimana Hyukjae sedang larut dalam kegiatan mengetiknya—dengan langkah perlahan.

Ya, pergi ke toilet itu hanya alasanku saja sebenarnya. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Hyukjae. Kenapa dia selalu merahasiakannya? Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah menutupi apa pun dariku.

Kudekati sofa tempat Hyukjae duduk dengan perlahan dan hati-hati—agar tidak ketahuan—dan mulai mengintip apa yang sedang dia ketik dari balik punggungnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mencoba membaca setiap kata yang diketikkan oleh Hyukjae. Namun belum sempat membaca beberapa kata, mataku secara tidak sengaja terfokus pada sebuah nama yang tertera di sana; Cha Heejoo. Siapa dia? Apakah Cha Heejoo itu pacar baru Hyukjae? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita kalau dirinya memiliki pacar? Tapi, setahuku di antara begitu banyaknya teman wanita yang dimiliki oleh Hyukjae, tidak ada satu pun yang bernama Cha Heejoo. Atau mungkin Hyukjae sedang menulis sebuah cerita fiksi? Entahlah… Dari yang kubaca, itu memang terlihat seperti sebuah cerita fiksi.

 _“…dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku bisa duduk berdua bersama Heejoo. Sungguh sulit untuk kupercaya. Aku sampai harus berkali-kali melakukan_ reality check _hanya untuk memastikan kalau mimpi ini memang masih berlangsung…”_

Aku mengerutkan dahi ketika membaca ketikan Hyukjae. Apa itu “ _Reality Check_ “? Dan… mimpi? Apa maksudnya? Apakah orang pertama dalam fiksi ini diceritakan sedang bermimpi? Karena penasaran, aku pun melanjutkan membaca.

 _“…semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang telah kurencanakan sebelumnya._ Lucidity _-nya sangat tinggi. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya lagi…”_

 _Lucidity_? Apa lagi itu?

_“…kulingkarkan tanganku melingkupi tubuhnya. Hangat sekali rasanya. Heejoo tersenyum manis menatapku. Aku berani bersumpah, itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah kudapatkan seumur hidupku…”_

Sepertinya ini sebuah fiksi romantis. Tidak kusangka, ternyata Hyukjae memiliki bakat menulis.

_“…dan kulumat bibirnya. Aku tidak mau menundanya lagi. Segera tanganku bergerak ke…”_

Hei, tunggu dulu! Kenapa ceritanya berubah jadi mesum seperti ini? Sialan!

“Ternyata selama ini kau sibuk membuat fiksi erotis, Lee Hyukjae?”

“Hei! Apa yang kau—” Hyukjae sontak menoleh ke belakang, terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suaraku. “Astaga! Apa kau membacanya, Choi Siwon?” Hyukjae menutup laptopnya dengan panik, membuatku jadi tertawa melihatnya.

“Jadi sekarang kau sudah berhenti jadi penonton dan mulai mengarang cerita dewasa versimu sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan… itu pengalaman pribadimu ya?” tanyaku di sela-sela tawa yang tidak mampu kutahan ini.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae memerah—antara malu dan kesal. “Ini bukan fiksi, tapi jurnal mimpi,” Hyukjae membela diri, menepis tuduhanku.

“Jurnal mimpi? Maksudmu kau bermimpi jorok dan menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah tulisan? Hahaha… Kau ini lucu sekali!” Aku masih belum bisa menghentikan tawaku. Konyol rasanya jika kau bermimpi lalu menulisnya. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan?

Hyukjae mendengus, “Asal kau tahu saja, Choi Siwon. Ini bukan mimpi biasa.”

“Tentu saja,” kataku, berjalan kembali menuju sofa tempatku duduk tadi. “Itu bukan mimpi biasa, melainkan mimpi ‘luar biasa’. Begitu maksudmu?”

“Hei, aku ini bicara serius padamu. Ini memang bukan mimpi biasa, ini mimpi sadar,” ujarnya lagi. Hyukjae kembali membuka laptopnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya yang sempat tertunda.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, “Mimpi sadar? Mimpi sambil berjalan? Hahaha…” Aku kembali tidak dapat menahan tawaku. Ini semakin konyol saja.

“Bisakah kau berhenti menertawaiku? Aku ini serius.”

Baiklah, sepertinya Hyukjae mulai kesal kepadaku. Aku segera berhenti tertawa dan sedikit menjaga sikap di hadapannya—tetapi tetap saja tampang kesalnya itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Ah, Choi Siwon… Bisakah kau menghargai temanmu ini dan mendengarkan kuliahnya tentang mimpi?

“Apakah kau pernah mendengar istilah _Lucid Dream_?” Hyukjae memulai dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Aku menggeleng dengan sangat jujur. Terus terang, tadi aku berpikir kalau yang diucapkan Hyukjae adalah “ _Liquid Dream_ ” dan bukannya “ _Lucid Dream_ “. Tahan dirimu, Choi Siwon. Jangan sampai tertawa lagi. “Ehem…” Aku berdeham sejenak, mencoba menetralkan suara. “Apa itu Lucid Dream?” tanyaku dengan setenang mungkin.

“ _Lucid Dream_ adalah sebuah kondisi dimana kau sadar kalau dirimu sedang bermimpi,” jawab Hyukjae, memulai penjelasannya.

“Lalu?”

“Dengan tingkat kesadaran dan konsentrasi yang tinggi, kau bisa mengatur mimpimu sesuai dengan apa yang kauinginkan. Kau bisa pergi kemana pun, bertemu dengan siapa pun dan melakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan.”

Mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae membuatku mengernyit heran. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sedang tertidur dapat menyadari kalau dirinya sedang bermimpi? Bukankah dia sedang berada di alam bawah sadar? Aku ingin sekali meminta penjelasan ilmiah tentang hal itu pada Hyukjae, tetapi kurasa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berdebat dengannya. Anak itu sedang jadi ‘profesor’ sekarang. “Bisakah kau memberiku sebuah contoh?”

“Misalkan kauingin menonton konser Tony Bennet, kau bisa menghadirkannya di dalam mimpimu jika kau dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Kau juga bisa terbang, berjalan di atas air atau berjalan menembus tembok,” Hyukjae memberiku beberapa contoh hal yang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. “Bahkan kau juga bisa menghadirkan Maria Ozawa ke dalam mimpimu dan bercinta dengannya jika memang kau mau.”

“Oh, Maria Ozawa ya?” gumamku, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hyukjae yang semakin meyakinkanku kalau dia ini sedang mengada-ada. “Bagaimana caranya?” tanyaku sedikit memancing, sekedar memastikan kalau dia tidak berbohong.

“Untuk itu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu.”

“Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau pernah mengalaminya kan?”

“Memang pernah, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu tentang bagaimana caranya mendapatkan mimpi sadar.”

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Hyukjae memang sedang mengarang cerita saja sepertinya. Mungkin dia melakukan ini karena malu aku sudah membaca isi naskah mesumnya. Mungkin juga dia mulai merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku. “Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku tidak akan memaksa,” aku bangkit dari sofa dan sedikit meregangkan persendian. “Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik pada Maria Ozawa.”

Hyukjae menyeringai senang.

“Sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan beristirahat, besok ada meeting,” ujarku lagi, berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya.

“Ya, beristirahatlah sana. Dan jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan Daejia.”

Aku hanya berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan saja, tidak menoleh sama sekali lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Hyukjae.

 

***

 

**— Author’s POV —**

 

 _“I never thought you were a fool_  
_But Darling, look at you, oh…_  
_You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight_  
_Cause tears are going nowhere, Baby…”_

 _“You’ve got to get yourself together_  
_You’ve got stuck in a moment_  
_And now you can’t get out of it_  
_Don’t say that later will be better_  
_Now you’re stuck in a moment_  
_And you can’t get out of it.”_

 

Alunan lagu Stuck In A Moment yang dibawakan oleh band U2 seperti mengolok-olok Siwon di sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju ke apartemennya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seakan Daejia sedang berkata seperti itu kepadanya; memintanya untuk bangkit dan melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah mereka lewati bersama. Tapi apakah mungkin bisa semudah itu? Siwon telah melakukan segala macam cara untuk melupakan Daejia. Sayangnya, Siwon menyadari bahwa selama ini ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Semakin Siwon ingin melenyapkan Daejia dari ingatannya, maka semakin besar pula keinginan Siwon untuk kembali bersama dengan wanita yang dulu pernah—dan sekarang pun masih—dicintainya.

Dan sekarang, keadaan bertambah sulit karena Hyukjae mulai enggan untuk membantunya—tentu saja ini karena segala usaha yang Hyukjae lakukan tidak ada yang berhasil untuk membantu Siwon. Hyukjae sepertinya lebih memilih untuk mengurus jurnal mesumnya tentang mimpi sadar; sesuatu yang menurut Siwon terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa mungkin segala yang Hyukjae tuangkan ke dalam jurnalnya memang benar-benar bisa dilakukan? Benarkah seseorang bisa mengendalikan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri lalu melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya? Jika menghadirkan sosok seorang Maria Ozawa dan bercinta dengannya saja bisa, lantas bagaimana jika menghadirkan seseorang yang dirindukan dan berbicara kepadanya? Seperti menghadirkan Daejia ke dalam mimpi dan mengatakan bahwa Siwon masih mencintainya dan sangat merindukannya, apakah itu bisa? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya bisa berpikiran irasional seperti itu? “Choi Siwon, kau tidak boleh jatuh lebih dalam lagi!” Ujarnya, mencoba menasehati dirinya sendiri. Dengan segala upaya untuk melupakan Daejia, akhirnya Siwon melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju apartemennya.

 

 _“And if, and if the night runs over_  
_And if the day won’t last_  
_And if your way should falter_  
_Along the stony pass_  
_It’s just a moment_  
_This time will pass.”_


	2. Way Back Into Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik adalah dengan kembali bersama Daejia.”
> 
> “Kau yakin?”
> 
> “Ya.”
> 
> “Lalu bagaimana dengan Maria Ozawa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat membaca!

**_“…All I wanna do is find a way back into love_**  
**_I can’t make it through without a way back into love…”  
_**

**Hugh Grant & Haley Bennett – Way Back Into Love**

 

 

 

**— Author’s POV —**

Sudah hampir jam satu malam, Siwon masih terjaga di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia masih memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Hyukjae tadi. Bukan tentang mengambil cuti dan rehat sejenak dari urusan perusahaan, tetapi tentang mimpi sadar. Mungkinkah itu benar-benar bisa dilakukan? Jika memang benar, lantas bisakah dirinya bertemu dengan Daejia di dalam mimpi?

Siwon tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya apabila ia hanya berbaring memikirkan itu tanpa adanya usaha untuk mencari tahu. Oleh karenanya, Siwon bangun dari atas pembaringan dan mengambil laptopnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Siwon segera mengetikkan kata “ _Lucid Dream_ ” di sebuah situs pencari. Ia ingin memastikan apakah benar mimpi sadar itu ada atau hanya sekedar gurauan Hyukjae saja. Hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Artikel tentang mimpi sadar ternyata cukup banyak. Bahkan ada pula situs khusus untuk menulis jurnal mimpi. Tetapi mata Siwon hanya terfokus pada satu artikel berjudul “Cara Mendapatkan _Lucid Dream_ “. Itulah yang sedang dicarinya.   
“ _Bingo_!” Siwon tersenyum senang ketika melihat judul artikel itu. Ia segera mengklik dan masuk ke sebuah blog komunitas yang diperuntukkan khusus bagi mereka yang senang melakukan atau tertarik pada mimpi sadar. Namun karena tiba-tiba saja kantuk datang, Siwon melewati penjelasan panjang tentang apa itu mimpi sadar dan langsung mencari tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan mimpi sadar.

“…rebahkan diri Anda dalam posisi yang nyaman dan rileks di atas tempat tidur. Lalu mulailah menanamkan sugesti kepada diri Anda sendiri dengan berkata, _‘Saya akan melakukan mimpi sadar malam ini’_ …” Siwon bergumam membaca tutorial tersebut. Ternyata caranya sederhana, cukup dengan menanamkan sugesti dan tidur dengan tenang saja. “Mudah sekali,” gumamnya lagi, kemudian menyudahi perselancarannya di internet.

Siwon kembali ke tempat tidurnya, merebahkan diri di sana. Ia melakukan persis seperti apa yang dibacanya di internet tadi, “Aku akan melakukan mimpi sadar malam ini,” ucapnya dalam hati, kemudian memejamkan mata. “Aku akan melakukan mimpi sadar malam ini…”

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon pun tertidur pulas.

 

 

***

 

 

**— Hyukjae’s POV —**

Hari ini Siwon bilang dia ingin menemuiku di kedai ramen milik Tuan Kang. Aneh sekali, bukankah setiap hari kami memang selalu makan siang di sana? Kenapa sekarang dia memintaku datang dengan cara khusus seperti itu? Biasanya dia hanya meneleponku dan berkata, _“Hei, Lee Hyukjae. Ayo kita makan siang.”_ Tetapi kali ini, Siwon meneleponku dengan berkata, _“Lee Hyukjae, bisakah kau datang ke kedai Tuan Kang pada jam makan siang nanti? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Jangan sampai tidak datang, aku akan sangat kecewa.”_

Baiklah, sebenarnya dia ini ingin makan siang atau ingin mengajakku berkencan?

“Syukurlah kau datang.”

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi penuh kelegaan di wajah Siwon. “Biasanya setiap aku datang ke sini kau tidak pernah terlihat sangat bersyukur seperti itu. Ada apa?” tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari kemarin. “Aku sudah memesankan menu ramen favoritmu. Hari ini aku yang menraktirmu,” ujar Siwon dengan menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, Minyoo Noona—anak dari Tuan Kang—datang membawakan kami dua porsi ramen yang masih hangat.

Aku tidak mau berprasangka buruk tentang Siwon, tapi kalau boleh menebak, dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ada maunya. “Sudah, tidak usah bersikap manis padaku. Katakan saja ada apa?” tanyaku lagi dan mulai menyantap ramenku.

“Apakah kau bisa mengajariku bagaimana caranya mendapatkan mimpi sadar?”

Sudah kuduga, dia memang sedang ada maunya. “Bukankah semalam aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu,” tolakku dengan masih menyantap ramen di dalam mangkuk berukuran cukup besar itu. Aku masih kesal atas sikapnya malam tadi. Siwon menganggap apa yang kulakukan sebagai sesuatu yang konyol, dan sekarang dia malah berubah pikiran. “Lagipula, untuk apa kau melakukan mimpi sadar?”

“Anggaplah aku sedang ingin bertemu dengan Maria Ozawa.”

“Oh, Maria Ozawa ya?” aku menirukan gaya bicaranya semalam. “Bukankah semalam kaubilang padaku kalau kau ini tidak tertarik pada Maria Ozawa?”

“Aku berubah pikiran,” jawab Siwon dengan wajah sangat meyakinkan. Tapi ma’af, Choi Siwon, wajahmu masih kurang mesum untuk seukuran penggemar Maria Ozawa.

“Park Daejia kan?”

Wajah sumringah Siwon mendadak lenyap entah kemana ketika aku menyebut nama wanita itu. Aku tidak membenci Daejia. Aku juga sudah mengenal Daejia cukup lama dan tahu persis dia itu seorang wanita baik-baik. Hanya saja rasa cinta Siwon yang begitu berlebihan pada Daejia membuatku enggan mendengarkan ocehannya tentang wanita itu. Siwon tidak pernah bisa belajar untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah putus dua tahun yang lalu dan Daejia sudah bersama Taekwoon sekarang.

“Apakah salah jika ini memang tentang Daejia?” tanya Siwon yang kini telah berganti wajah menjadi sangat serius.

Ah, Choi Siwon… Andai saja kau tahu apa yang membuatku menolak membantumu. “Tidak, hanya saja…”

“Hanya saja kenapa?” tanya Siwon lagi, kini wajah seriusnya telah berganti dengan wajah penasaran.

“Kemungkinan untuk orang-orang sepertimu efek sampingnya tidak akan menyenangkan. Suasana hatimu bukannya bertambah baik, tapi malah bertambah buruk,” aku mencoba menjelaskan sebisaku. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, cara itu tidak berhasil untuknya.

“Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik adalah dengan kembali bersama Daejia.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Maria Ozawa?”

Siwon mendengus, “Bisakah kita berhenti menyebut nama Maria Ozawa? Orang-orang di sini mulai memandang kita berdua dengan tatapan aneh setiap kali kau menyebutkan namanya.”

Kuedarkan penglihatanku ke sekitar. Dan benar, para pengunjung kedai sedang melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapan aneh—mungkin juga jijik. Ya tentu saja, mereka pasti berpikir kalau kami sedang membicarakan aktris film dewasa asal Jepang tersebut. Ini membuatku jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak.

Aku mencoba mengabaikan mereka dengan kembali menyantap ramenku. Tidak hanya mereka, aku juga turut mengabaikan Siwon. Aku tidak peduli dia akan menganggapku jahat atau apa. Semua ini demi kebaikannya. Jika aku memberitahunya tentang bagaimana cara mendapatkan mimpi sadar, dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan hidup bahagia lagi. Siwon akan lebih memilih bermimpi daripada menerima kenyataan. Ketika kau berada di alam mimpi dengan orang yang kaucintai sementara di dunia nyata dia sudah milik orang lain, menurutmu sakitnya di sebelah mana? Di sini—di dalam hati. Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Karena aku sedang merasakannya. Saat ini. Sekarang.

Apakah kauingat nama wanita yang ada di dalam jurnal mimpiku? Namanya Cha Heejoo. Siwon mungkin menganggapnya hanya khayalanku saja; sebuah proyeksi yang kuhadirkan dalam mimpi menggunakan daya imajinasi. Heejoo itu sebenarnya nyata. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah banyak menyita perhatianku. Bisa dibilang, aku suka padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi sayang, dia sudah memiliki pacar. Dan itulah yang mendasariku untuk menghadirkannya di dalam mimpiku; agar aku bisa berperan sebagai seorang pria yang beruntung bisa dicintai oleh seorang Cha Heejoo.

“Lee Hyukjae, tolonglah… Semalam aku sudah mencobanya tapi gagal,” Siwon memohon dengan nada frustrasi, tetapi aku masih diam.

Biar aku saja yang mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini, kau terlalu baik untuk merasakan lebih banyak lagi patah hati. Apa kau pikir aku senang melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini?

“Lee Hyukjae,” panggilnya lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut. “Anggaplah ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta bantuanmu untuk urusan cinta. Sisanya akan kutangani sendiri.”

Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga sudah lelah meladenimu, Choi Siwon. Ya, Tuhan… Ma’afkan aku. Aku terpaksa mengatakannya. “Ada banyak metode induksi yang bisa kaupergunakan untuk mendapatkan mimpi sadar. Aku akan memberitahu beberapa di antaranya,” ujarku yang kemudian disambut oleh senyum merekah di wajah Siwon. “Tapi kau harus mengetahui satu syarat utama untuk melakukan mimpi sadar.”

“Apa itu?” tanya Siwon dengan penuh semangat.

“Saat kau sedang mengendalikan mimpimu, ingatlah selalu bahwa semua yang sedang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Semua itu… tidak nyata.”

 

 

***

 

 

**— Siwon’s POV —**

Hyukjae berkata kepadaku siang tadi, ada dua macam metode induksi yang paling sering digunakan para _Dreambenders_ —sebutan untuk mereka yang bisa mengendalikan mimpi dengan melakukan mimpi sadar—yaitu WILD dan DILD.

WILD— _Wake Induced Lucid Dream_ —adalah metode induksi yang membutuhkan kesadaran penuh untuk melakukannya. Saat kau menggunakan WILD, bisa dibilang kau sepenuhnya dalam kondisi sadar sejak kau masih terjaga hingga kau masuk ke alam mimpi. Kau juga akan mengetahui seperti apa awal mimpimu jika menggunakan metode ini. Namun sebelum benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi, kau harus melewati sebuah fase yang disebut dengan _Sleep Paralysis_ , yaitu dimana kau akan merasakan tubuhmu seperti lumpuh—tidak dapat digerakkan—atau tertindih oleh suatu benda—atau mungkin seseorang—dan kau akan merasa seperti sedang meluncur di dalam sebuah lorong gelap dengan suara-suara aneh terdengar di telingamu. Setelah itu, kau akan memasuki sebuah lubang hitam dan segalanya akan berubah menjadi semakin gelap. Dan ketika membuka mata, kau sudah berada di alam mimpi. Namun untuk memastikannya, kau harus melakukan apa yang disebut dengan _Reality Check_ —RC.

Menurut Hyukjae, aku bisa melakukan _reality check_ dengan cara melihat keganjilan di sekitarku—Hyukjae berkata ketika aku membuka mata nanti segalanya akan terlihat sama seperti di dunia nyata—atau dengan mencubit lengan dan menutup lubang hidung. Jika lenganku tidak terasa sakit dan aku masih bisa merasakan adanya aliran oksigen yang masuk melalui hidungku, maka aku sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Metode lainnya adalah DILD— _Dream Induced Lucid Dream_. DILD adalah metode induksi dimana kau sudah berada di alam mimpi—tanpa melewati _Sleep Paralysis_ —dan tiba-tiba saja kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dan mulai mempertanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri apakah kau sedang bermimpi. Saat muncul pemikiran seperti itu di kepalamu, segeralah melakukan _reality check_ untuk memastikan apakah kau sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Jika RC-mu berhasil, maka benar kau sudah berada di alam mimpi. Dan karena kau menyadari bahwa dirimu sedang bermimpi, maka itulah yang disebut dengan _Lucid Dream_ atau mimpi sadar.

Aku tidak tahu apakah malam ini aku akan berhasil atau tidak. Ketika mendengar penjelasan panjang Hyukjae tadi siang, kurasa mendapatkan mimpi sadar itu tidak sesederhana yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Apakah aku mendadak pesimis? Mungkin. Hyukjae mengingatkanku bahwa sugesti sangat penting untuk mendapatkan mimpi sadar, tetapi sebesar apa pun sugesti yang kuberikan kepada diriku sendiri itu tidak akan berhasil jika aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku—tidak boleh terlalu senang, terlalu sedih, terlalu marah atau pun terlalu takut—dan jika itu terjadi, maka semua usahaku akan sia-sia. Sepertinya aku harus belajar mengendalikan diri sendiri sebelum belajar mengendalikan mimpi.

Park Daejia… Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini…?  
 

 

***

 

 

**— Author’s POV —**

Siwon mencoba merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya sesantai mungkin. Apa yang Hyukjae jelaskan kepadanya tadi siang bukannya membuat ia bersemangat, tetapi malah sebaliknya. Ia jadi tidak yakin akan mampu mendapatkan mimpi sadar karena metode yang awalnya terdengar begitu sederhana ternyata lumayan rumit. Bahkan Hyukjae baru berhasil mendapatkan mimpi sadarnya setelah dua bulan mencoba. Apalagi dari beberapa artikel yang dibacanya, menurut para pengendali mimpi, fase _Sleep Paralysis_ terkadang begitu menyeramkan. _Sleep Paralysis_ tidak hanya gerbang menuju mimpi sadar, tetapi juga gerbang menuju proyeksi astral— _Astral Projection_ —yang konon katanya dapat membuat roh seseorang keluar dari jasadnya dan berkeliaran seperti hantu yang sedang bergentayangan. Apakah itu dapat menyebabkan kematian?

“Buang semua pikiran negatif itu, Choi Siwon. Kau hanya ingin bertemu Daejia, bukan menjadi hantu,” gumamnya, kepada dirinya sendiri. Siwon memejamkan mata, menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu menanamkan sugesti ke dalam dirinya sendiri, “Aku akan melakukan mimpi sadar malam ini,” ucapnya perlahan. “Aku akan melakukan mimpi sadar malam ini…”

Siwon terus mencoba untuk menanamkan sugesti ke dalam dirinya sampai akhirnya ia mengantuk, tetapi konsentrasinya terpecah ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang berbicara, persis di dekat telinganya, “Hei, bodoh! Hahaha…”

Siwon tersentak dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. “Suara siapa tadi?” tanya Siwon entah kepada siapa. Ia mencoba mengabaikan hal itu. Siwon sudah sangat mengantuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah tidur.

Siwon kembali memejamkan mata, pikirannya kosong. Ia mulai larut dalam rasa kantuknya. Namun ia kembali terusik ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi kepada dirinya; seluruh tubuhnya kesemutan dan berguncang tanpa sebab. Ia juga menjadi sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas. Suara gemuruh yang begitu menyeramkan tiba-tiba saja terdengar di telinganya. Siwon mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seperti terkunci.

Ya, Tuhan… Ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Siwon bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia mencoba berontak tapi tak berdaya. Segala yang dilihatnya seperti berputar-putar. Siwon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya hingga tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah menjadi sangat gelap.

 

 

***

 

 

“Di mana aku?”

Siwon mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah padang rumput yang begitu luas dengan penuh bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni di sekitarnya. Langit terlihat agak kelabu dan ia dapat merasakan dinginnya angin yang bertiup dengan lembut membelai pipinya. Kenapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah tadi ia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya dan mencoba untuk tidur?

“Ya Tuhan, mungkinkah ini…?” Siwon teringat akan sesuatu. Ia segera mencubit lengan kirinya, tetapi dirinya tidak dapat merasakan apa pun. Kemudian Siwon mencoba menutup kedua lubang hidungnya dan… ia masih bisa bernapas. “Ini mimpi? Aku sedang berada di alam mimpi…?”

Siwon merasa takjub ketika melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata Hyukjae benar. Segalanya terasa begitu nyata. Ia bahkan dapat menyentuh bunga-bunga di sana dan merasakan tekstur dan bahkan mencium aroma harumnya.

“Alam mimpi ini ternyata indah sekali,” gumamnya kagum menikmati semua keindahan yang tersaji di dalam mimpinya. Sepoian angin kembali bertiup membuai. Membuat Siwon ingin pergi ke arah angin itu berasal dan mengetahui seperti apa suasana di sana.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan membelah padang rumput yang luas itu dengan penuh rasa takjub. Ia masih tak menyangka dirinya berhasil mendapatkan mimpi sadar karena sebelumnya ia sempat merasa pesimis. Tapi sungguh di luar dugaan, Siwon mampu melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, langkah Siwon terhenti. Ia baru saja menyadari lingkungan di sekitarnya telah berubah; yang semula berupa padang rumput luas kini menjadi sebuah pantai berpasir putih dengan lautan yang berwarna biru. Siwon bahkan bisa merasakan kakinya yang basah terkena air laut.

“Mengagumkan,” gumamnya secara tak sadar. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang—menghindari air laut yang membuatnya sedikit kedinginan—kemudian mulai menelusuri pantai itu dengan berjalan kaki. Namun ketika baru beberapa langkah Siwon berjalan, ia melihat sesuatu.

Kedua mata Siwon menangkap sebuah benda yang berada beberapa meter di depannya; sebuah kursi panjang terbuat dari kayu dengan seorang gadis sedang duduk tertunduk membaca buku di atasnya.

Dan ya, Siwon mengenali siapa gadis itu.

“Park Daejia…?”

 

 

 ** _“I found a place so safe, not a single tear_**  
**_The first time in my life and now it’s so clear_**  
**_Feel calm I belong, I’m so happy here_**  
**_It’s so strong and now I let my self be sincere_**  
**_I wouldn’t change a thing about it_**  
**_This is the best feeling…”_ **

**Avril Lavigne – Innocence**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe… Ma’af banget kalo alurnya kecepetan dan masih banyak kekurangan. Btw, WILD dan DILD itu emang 2—dari sekian banyak—cara untuk mendapatkan mimpi sadar. Kalo ada yang mo nyoba boleh aja sih, tapi harus siapin mental buat fase Sleep Paralysis-nya. Soalnya kadang-kadang emang agak serem bagi yang belum terbiasa. Hehehe… Minta kritik dan sarannya ya…:)


	3. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Tampak ada wajah basah seorang pria yang terlihat begitu bodoh sedang menertawakan dirinya. Ya, bodoh. Bagi Siwon, dirinya tampak begitu bodoh. Mencoba kembali bersama mantan kekasih melalui mimpi, tidakkah itu terdengar sangat bodoh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orang asing makan puding. No bashing, happy reading *pantun*

**_“Suddenly the moment’s gone_**  
**_And all your dreams are upside down_**  
**_And you just wanna change the way the world goes round”_**

**S Club 7 – Have You Ever**

 

 

 

**— Author’s POV —**

 

Seminggu sejak mimpi pertamanya, Siwon telah mengalami tiga kali mimpi sadar dan semuanya selalu sama; pantai dan Park Daejia. Sugesti yang ia berikan kepada dirinya sendiri mungkin sangat kuat sehingga ia dapat dengan mudahnya melakukan _Dream Recall_ —mengulang mimpi. Siwon masih ingat bagaimana kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati Daejia dengan hati penuh gempita. Bahkan di mimpi terakhirnya semalam, Siwon sempat berlari untuk menggapai Daejia. Tetapi sayang, semua mimpi yang dilewatinya juga selalu berakhir sama; pandangan Siwon tiba-tiba mengabur kemudian gelap seluruhnya. Dan setelah itu, Siwon tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi.

 

_“…dan setiap kali aku ingin mendekati Daejia, pandanganku selalu mengabur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat mimpiku menjadi seperti ini…”_ Siwon mengetik jurnal mimpinya dengan sangat detail. Segala apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan ketika berada di alam mimpi diceritakannya dengan begitu terperinci. Lagipula Hyukjae pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa membuat jurnal mimpi dapat mempermudahnya untuk melakukan _dream recall_.

 

Lee Hyukjae. Ya, sudah semingguan ini Siwon tidak bertemu dengannya. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang CEO terkadang memang membuat Siwon sulit untuk bertemu dengan sahabat atau pun keluarganya, termasuk Hyukjae. Banyak hal yang ingin Siwon ceritakan padanya—tentang mimpi sadar—namun belum ada waktu. Sedangkan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bercerita. Hanya Hyukjae yang mengerti hal-hal semacam ini. Jika Siwon bercerita kepada orang lain, ia pasti akan dianggap tidak waras. Oleh karena itu, Siwon segera meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya dan men-dial nomor ponsel Hyukjae.

 

**_Tuuut… Tuuut…_ **

 

_“Yeoboseo?”_ terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang.

 

Siwon menghela napas lega mengetahui Hyukjae mengangkat teleponnya, “Ah, Hyukjae- _ya_ , apakah kau sedang sibuk?” tanya Siwon.

 

_“Kau memberiku setumpuk tugas yang menyebalkan,_ Sajangnim _. Menurutmu sendiri aku bagaimana?”_ Hyukjae balik bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Dari sekian banyak orang yang bekerja di perusahaannya, hanya Hyukjae yang berani mengomeli Siwon.

 

“Ma’af,” Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah telah mengganggu jam kerja sahabatnya. Ia lupa kalau dirinya sendiri yang melimpahkan begitu banyak tugas perusahaan kepada Hyukjae. Namun Siwon melakukan itu karena dirinya sangat mempercayai Hyukjae. “Tapi, apakah nanti malam kau ada waktu?”

 

_“Entahlah, aku masih belum tahu. Untuk apa?”_

 

“Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang mimpi sadar. Boleh aku ke apartemenmu?”

 

Hyukjae mendengus, lagi-lagi soal mimpi sadar. Pastinya juga ini berkaitan dengan Daejia. _“Baiklah, datang saja.”_

 

“Syukurlah…” Siwon bergumam pelan. “Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih. Ma’af sudah mengganggumu.”

 

_“Ya, sama-sama. Terimakasih juga sudah menggangguku.” Hyukjae menutup teleponnya._

 

Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas. Biasanya Siwon tidak pernah menelepon Hyukjae pada saat jam kerja kecuali ada hal penting mengenai perusahaan yang harus mereka bicarakan. Tetapi hanya karena mimpi sadar, Siwon jadi tidak dapat menahan diri. Dan ini membuat Siwon tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. “Bodoh…”

 

***

 

Malam itu, Siwon memenuhi janjinya untuk datang ke apartemen Hyukjae. Siwon bersyukur karena ketika ia sampai, Hyukjae sudah tidak merasa kesal lagi padanya. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Siwon untuk menceritakan tentang suka dan dukanya dalam melakukan mimpi sadar—termasuk soal Daejia. “Mimpiku selalu berakhir seperti itu. Padahal ketika di awal mimpi semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, tetapi setelah melihat Daejia, pandanganku mulai mengabur.”

 

Hyukjae tersenyum hambar, “Apakah kau senang melihat Daejia hadir di dalam mimpimu?” tanya Hyukjae, kemudian meminum soda dari kaleng yang berada dalam genggamannya.

 

“Ya, tentu saja,” jawab Siwon singkat.

 

“Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, setinggi apa rasa senangmu itu?” tanya Hyukjae lagi.

 

“Delapan. Mungkin juga sembilan, atau sepuluh… Aku tidak bisa mengukur setinggi apa rasa senangku. Memangnya kenapa?”

 

“Di situlah letak permasalahannya.”

 

Siwon mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti perkataan Hyukjae. “Maksudmu?”

 

Hyukjae menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. “Bukankah kau sudah kuingatkan untuk tetap mengontrol emosimu? Tidak boleh ada perasaan yang berlebihan saat sedang melakukan mimpi sadar atau mimpimu akan menjadi kacau. Dalam hal ini, sepertinya kau terlalu senang.” jawab Hyukjae, menjelaskan penyebab kacaunya mimpi Siwon.

 

“Bukankah itu hal yang sangat manusiawi?” sanggah Siwon.

 

“Aku tahu,” kata Hyukjae, “tapi memang seperti itulah aturan mainnya. Aku juga pernah memintamu untuk selalu ingat bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi, bukan? Apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpi terasa begitu nyata, dan ketika kau mulai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dengan yang tidak, maka di situlah kesadaranmu akan mimpi menjadi hilang dan mimpi yang kaujalani berubah menjadi mimpi biasa,” Hyukjae menjelaskan panjang lebar.

 

Siwon mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Hyukjae dengan seksama. Dalam hatinya, Siwon mengakui semua itu. Ia tahu dirinya memang sedikit keluar kendali. “Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan mimpi sadar dan mempertahankannya lebih lama selain dengan menjaga emosi dan mengingat bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi? Pandanganku sering kabur, aku harus bagaimana?” Siwon menanyakan solusi dari ‘permasalahan’ yang sedang dihadapinya.

 

“Kau bisa mendengarkan _Brainwave_.”

 

“ _Brainwave_?”

 

“Ya, _Brainwave_. Semacam musik khusus yang dapat membantu seseorang untuk mendapatkan mimpi sadar. Kau bisa mengunduhnya dari internet. Tapi tidak semua orang cocok mendengarkan _Brainwave_ , terutama pemula sepertimu. Kusarankan agar kau mendengarkan _Brainwave_ dengan gelombang yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan jika kau mulai merasa pusing atau mual ketika mendengarkannya, tidak usah diteruskan.”

 

Siwon merasa sedikit tidak yakin, “Apa tidak ada cara lain dengan efek samping yang lebih kecil?”

 

“Ada,” jawab Hyukjae, “kau bisa memakan buah pisang satu jam sebelum tidur.”

 

“Pis—pisang?” Siwon sedikit tercengang.

 

“Ya, pisang. Memangnya kenapa?” tanya Hyukjae heran ketika melihat Siwon tiba-tiba saja terkekeh geli mendengarnya menyebut buah pisang.

 

“Jadi karena itukah kau suka sekali makan pisang, Lee Hyukjae?” Siwon tertawa mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya itu yang memang hobi sekali menyantap buah pisang.

 

Hyukjae mendengus, memasang wajah sebal, “Aku sudah menyukai pisang sejak sebelum aku mengetahui apa itu mimpi sadar, Choi Siwon. Tidak usah mengait-ngaitkannya.”

 

Siwon berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Sepertinya hari ini Hyukjae sedikit sensitif, mungkin itu karena tugas yang dilimpahkannya tadi siang dan Siwon dapat memahami hal itu. “Ma’af,” ucapnya, masih sedikit terkekeh.

 

“Dan untuk mempertahankan mimpi, kau bisa melakukan _Crystal Clear_. Caranya dengan fokus menatap ke satu titik atau berputar beberapa kali hingga keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Itu saja,” kata Hyukjae lagi lalu diam.

 

Siwon maupun Hyukjae melewati dua menit selanjutnya dalam suasana sunyi. Entah apa penyebabnya, Siwon merasa ada yang lain dari diri Hyukjae. Sahabatnya itu tidak seceria biasanya. Apa mungkin Hyukjae jadi seperti ini karena terlalu lelah? Atau justru ada hal lain?

 

“Choi Siwon,” suara Hyukjae akhirnya terdengar setelah diam beberapa saat.

 

“Ya, ada apa?” tanya Siwon. Ia jadi agak khawatir terhadap Hyukjae.

 

“Apakah kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untuk wanita lain? Daejia adalah pilihan yang tepat untukmu, tetapi keadaannya sudah berbeda sekarang. Apakah kau akan terus menerus mengharapkan apa yang sudah bukan milikmu lagi untuk kembali? Kulihat Daejia sangat bahagia bersama Taekwoon. Kau harus bisa merelakannya. Mungkin saja di luar sana ada—”

 

“Aku hanya mencintai Daejia,” Siwon memotong ucapan Hyukjae. “Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi itulah kenyataannya,” sambungnya lagi.

 

“Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?” tampak Hyukjae sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

 

“Aku tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?”

 

Hyukjae terdiam. Ada satu hal yang sangat ingin dibicarakannya dengan Siwon, tetapi ia tidak yakin. Mengingat kondisi sahabatnya saat ini—yang sangat sulit untuk dinasehati—Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya. “Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran saja.” Hyukjae tersenyum—terpaksa.

 

Siwon tidak mencurigai apa pun dan menganggap pertanyaan Hyukjae sebagai sebuah perhatian dari seorang sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya lebih dari saudara. Dan satu jam selanjutnya mereka lewati dengan obrolan Siwon tentang Daejia.

 

 

***

 

 

Semakin hari hidup Siwon terasa semakin ganjil. Semenjak mengenal mimpi sadar ia jadi sering melakukan hal-hal yang—menurutnya sendiri—sangat aneh. Namun fakta yang sedang terjadi sekarang adalah Siwon benar-benar memakan buah pisang agar lebih mudah mendapatkan mimpi sadar dan dapat mempertahankannya. Ia juga baru saja selesai mengunduh _Brainwave_ dari internet. Siwon sendiri tidak yakin cara seperti ini akan membantu. Tetapi setelah melakukan perselancaran di internet, ternyata pisang dan brainwave memang efektif dalam membantu seseorang untuk mendapatkan mimpi sadar.

 

“Baiklah,” Siwon merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan memasang earphone di telinganya. “Aku akan melakukan mimpi sadar malam ini,” sugestinya kepada dirinya sendiri sebanyak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutar _brainwave_ yang tadi diunduhnya.

Siwon mencoba untuk santai ketika _brainwave_ itu mulai dimainkan. Sayangnya, semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Siwon justru merasa terganggu oleh suara dengungan _brainwave_ yang terkadang terdengar naik-turun. Terlebih lagi ketika suara dengungan itu melengking tinggi, memekakkan telinga. Urat syaraf di sekitar kepala Siwon seakan berdenyut-denyut nyeri mendengarnya. Siwon menjadi gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Perlahan, kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk tetap bertahan dan menganggap itu hanya sebagai efek samping sementara. Hingga kemudian, rasa mual juga turut menyerang Siwon dan berhasil membuat pria itu menyerah.

 

“Sial!” Siwon segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi ketika rasa pening dan mual itu tidak lagi tertahankan. “Hoeeekk…” Siwon memuntahkan hampir semua pisang yang tadi dimakannya ke dalam _westafel_. Benar apa kata Hyukjae, tidak semua orang cocok mendengarkan brainwave dan ia adalah salah satu di antaranya.

 

Siwon berusaha mengatur napas. Ia membuka keran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Pening dan mual yang tadi dirasakannya perlahan mulai berkurang. Mungkin setelah mencuci muka, dirinya akan kembali segar. “Ya Tuhan…” Siwon menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Tampak ada wajah basah seorang pria yang terlihat begitu bodoh sedang menertawakan dirinya. Ya, bodoh. Bagi Siwon, dirinya tampak begitu bodoh. Mencoba kembali bersama mantan kekasih melalui mimpi, tidakkah itu terdengar sangat bodoh?

 

Siwon menghela napas pasrah. Sudah cukup untuk malam ini, ia tidak akan mendengarkan _brainwave_ lagi. Siwon bahkan sudah tidak peduli tentang targetnya untuk mendapatkan mimpi sadar. Ia merasa sedikit kurang sehat dan butuh istirahat. Malam ini, Siwon hanya ingin tertidur dengan nyenyak.

 

 

***

 

 

“ _Sleep paralysis_ …? Ini _sleep paralysis_ …?”

 

Siwon yang baru saja berusaha memejamkan mata merasa terganggu ketika merasakan adanya guncangan di tempat tidurnya. Ya, _sleep paralysis_. Siwon yang belakangan ini mulai akrab dengan fenomena itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang mengalami _sleep paralysis_. Berbeda dengan pengalaman pertamanya saat melakukan mimpi sadar seminggu yang lalu, kali ini Siwon merasa senang. Sleep paralysis adalah gerbang menuju mimpi sadar. Dan di dalam mimpi sadar itu, ia bisa bertemu dengan Daejia.

 

_Lekaslah_ , pinta Siwon dalam hati. Ia ingin proses ‘kelumpuhan’ itu segera berakhir agar pria itu dapat menjelajah alam mimpinya dan—tentu saja—bertemu kembali dengan Daejia. Tetapi setelah menunggu beberapa lama, proses kelumpuhan itu tidak kunjung berakhir. Siwon justru merasakan tubuhnya seperti terangkat ke atas dan dirinya mulai berasumsi bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan itu.

 

Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Siwon berusaha untuk bangun. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa lumpuh itu secara paksa namun sangat sulit. Terlebih lagi ketika telinganya mulai menangkap banyak suara jeritan yang begitu menyeramkan.

 

Siwon mulai ketakutan.

 

“Ya Tuhan! Ada apa ini?” Siwon panik, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar bisa bangun dengan segera. Yang Siwon bisa lakukan hanyalah mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. “Ayolah!” Merasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat diperbuat, Siwon mencoba usaha terakhirnya untuk bangun dengan cara menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping menggunakan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

 

**BRUKK!!!**

 

“Sial!” Siwon berhasil menggulingkan tubuhnya dan jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai kamar.

 

“Ya Tuhan! Siwon- _ssi_ , kau tidak apa-apa?”

 

Suara seseorang seperti menyadarkan Siwon. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah berjalan panik ke arahnya, hendak membantunya bangun dari lantai. “Siapa kau?! Jangan sentuh aku!!” Siwon yang terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu menghindar ketakutan.

 

“Tenanglah, jangan panik begitu,” pinta si gadis dengan wajah cemas. “Coba kau perhatikan sekelilingmu, Siwon- _ssi_ ,” pintanya lagi, menunjuk ke arah sekitarnya.

 

Mencoba untuk tenang, Siwon bangun dari lantai dan berdiri perlahan. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dengan sesekali menatap gadis itu penuh waspada. Apa yang Siwon lihat hanyalah ruangan kamarnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang berada di atas nakas dan mendapati jarumnya tidak bergerak, juga beberapa keanehan lain yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Tanpa melakukan _reality check_ pun, Siwon merasa yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah mimpi.

 

“Pantai. Seharusnya aku berada di pantai,” gumam Siwon—kecewa—ketika menyadari mimpinya berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpi yang ia alami sebelumnya. Siwon menoleh ke arah gadis itu, “Park Daejia… di mana dia?” tanyanya.

 

“Aku tidak tahu.” Gadis itu menggeleng bingung.

 

“Aku seharusnya bertemu dengan Daejia di pantai itu. Kenapa mimpiku jadi seperti ini?” Siwon masih belum bisa menerima apa yang sedang terjadi kepada dirinya. “Dan kau, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau ada di sini?” Kini Siwon bertanya kepada gadis itu dengan nada tak suka.

 

“Aku… aku Shin Hyoseul. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Sepertinya belakangan ini kau sangat lelah dan sedikit kurang sehat. Aku jadi agak khwawatir,” jawab gadis yang mengaku bernama Shin Hyoseul itu dengan nada sedikit takut.

 

Siwon mendengus, “Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, Nona Shin. Bagaimana bisa kau datang ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanku? Atas dasar apa? _Huh_?” Siwon dibuat meradang dengan jawaban dari gadis tak bersalah itu. Ia merasa tak seharusnya gadis itu ada di sana.

 

Hyoseul diam sejenak, seperti tidak yakin untuk memberikan jawaban, “Aku..,” gumamnya gugup, “aku menyukaimu.”

 

Siwon hanya diam menahan rasa kesalnya. “Mimpi yang aneh,” gumamnya secara tidak sadar. Seorang gadis datang ke dalam mimpinya dan menyatakan rasa suka padanya? Bukankah terdengar sangat aneh? Siwon bahkan tidak mengenali siapa gadis itu. “Ah, ya, ini cuma mimpi. Apa saja bisa terjadi,” ujar Siwon kepada dirinya sendiri. Lama ia terdiam, berkonsentrasi membayangkan sebuah pantai dan Park Daejia agar bisa hadir ke dalam mimpinya. Pria itu ingin mengubah latar belakang dari mimpi yang saat ini sedang dialaminya, namun tak berjalan lancar.

 

“Siwon- _ssi_ , kau baik-baik saja?”

 

Konsentrasi Siwon terpecah ketika suara bernada cemas dari gadis itu kembali terdengar. Dan ini membuatnya bertambah kesal. “Siapa namamu tadi?” tanya Siwon kepada gadis itu seraya berkacak pinggang.

 

“Shin Hyoseul.”

 

“Shin Hyoseul? Baiklah, jadi begini, Hyoseul-ssi, dengarkan aku,” Siwon sedikit mendekat, “aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku dan aku sangat berterimakasih atas perhatian dan waktumu karena sudah mau mengunjungiku. Tapi jika boleh kuminta dengan sangat, bisakah kau kembali ke tempatmu berasal atau ke mana sajalah—aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu—agar aku bisa melanjutkan mimpiku kembali? Bagaimana?”

 

Hyoseul berdecak, menatap Siwon dengan sedikit kecewa, “Tidak mengherankan kenapa Daejia meninggalkanmu,” ucapnya, seraya menggelengkan kepala.

 

“Apa kau bilang?” Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyoseul. Bagaimana bisa sebuah proyeksi berkata seperti itu padanya? Mimpinya benar-benar aneh.

 

Hyoseul tidak meladeni pertanyaan Siwon. Tampaknya ia juga merasa kesal terhadap sikap pria itu kepadanya. “Sudah, mimpi lagi sana!” Gadis itu dengan tanpa diduga mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga terhempas dan terjatuh ke arah tempat tidur.

 

Siwon panik ketika tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, seperti tersedot oleh sesuatu. Ia dapat melihat Hyoseul melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum puas sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi gelap. Sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Siwon tanpa ia tahu apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma’af ye kalo agak amburegul emeseyu bahrelway-bahrelway. TT___TT Seperti biasa, minta saran & kritiknya.


	4. She Loves Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya harus sampai menjadi seperti ini? Apakah dirinya terlalu mencintai Daejia sehingga di dalam mimpi pun Siwon tetap tidak rela ada orang lain yang menghalangi usahanya untuk ‘kembali’ bersama wanita itu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat membaca!

_**“Kini kautelusuri jalan-jalan memori**_  
_**Kauharap ‘kan bertemu kekasih yang kaurindu**_  
_**Tiada bisa kau lupa wajah dan senyumannya**_  
_**Semakin lama kaucoba melupakan dirinya**_  
_**Semakin dalam kaurasa…”**_

**Dewi Yul – Kini Baru Kau Rasa**

 

 

   
**— Author’s POV —**

 

Siwon hanya bisa memijat keningnya sendiri akibat dari mimpi semalam. Lelah, itulah yang sedang dirasakannya. Dan mimpi itu membuatnya sedikit merasa takut. Apa yang terjadi semalam sangat tidak biasa baginya. Siwon hanya berusaha berpikir sepositif mungkin; apa saja bisa terjadi di dalam mimpi. Tapi gadis bernama Shin Hyoseul itu…

 

“Tidak mungkin,” ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah bangun tidur pagi tadi, Siwon baru mengingat siapa gadis itu. Shin Hyoseul adalah salah seorang teman sekelasnya di SMA dulu. Ia duduk di belakang Hyukjae, paling pojok dan paling belakang. Dia gadis yang sangat tertutup dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tetapi Siwon ingat Hyoseul pernah berjasa untuknya.

 

Ketika itu, Daejia dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi selepas jam pelajaran sekolah karena lupa membawa PR. Siwon yang memang sudah membuat janji untuk pergi ke toko buku harus menunggu Daejia yang belum selesai menjalani hukumannya. Dan saat itulah Hyoseul mendatangi Daejia dan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya membersihkan kamar mandi agar mereka berdua—Siwon dan Daejia—bisa pergi bersama.

 

Lantas, kenapa Siwon tidak bisa mengenali Hyoseul yang hadir di dalam mimpinya? Hyoseul yang diingatnya adalah seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut kepang dua. Sedangkan di dalam mimpinya, Hyoseul terlihat sangat berbeda. Namun yang masih menjadi pertanyaan Siwon hingga sekarang adalah bagaimana bisa dirinya memimpikan Hyoseul dengan begitu nyata sementara ia tak pernah sekali pun memikirkan gadis itu? Bahkan semenjak kelulusan, mereka belum pernah bertemu kembali. Apakah benar Hyoseul hanyalah sebuah proyeksi? Atau jangan-jangan… gadis itu sudah meninggal dan datang menghantui mimpinya?

 

Lee Hyukjae. Ya, Siwon butuh Lee Hyukjae. Ia harus menemui sahabatnya yang satu itu; si Pengendali Mimpi berwajah mesum yang sering sekali memberinya petuah belakangan ini. Petuah yang terkadang membuat Siwon merasa bingung sendiri; kenapa si Bodoh itu jadi terlihat lebih pintar darinya? Ah, tetapi itu tidak penting. Apa yang harus dilakukan Siwon sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Hyukjae.

 

 

***

 

 

**_“Ajik giyeok haneunji neomani jeonbu in nal mineunji_**  
**_Eonjekkaji ni gyeote naldulsu ineun geonji_**  
**_Neolbeun sesange danhan saram_**  
**_Neoman won haneun na_**  
**_Ireon nareul algo ineunji…”_**

 

Sebuah lagu balad mengalun dengan sangat merdu dari dua orang pria yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi kafe ketika Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya menertawai Siwon yang baru saja selesai menceritakan pengalaman mimpinya. “Jadi, kau memiliki pengagum rahasia di alam mimpi, Choi Siwon? Hahaha…” Hyukjae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Beberapa orang pengunjung kafe tampak mengarahkan tatapan mereka kepada Hyukjae—yang mereka kira sedang mabuk. “Bukankah itu bagus? Kenapa tidak kau ‘manfaatkan’ saja? Tidak ada Maria Ozawa, proyeksi lainnya pun jadi,” katanya lagi, masih dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 

“Aku melakukan mimpi sadar bukan karena hal-hal mesum seperti itu, Lee Hyukjae. Tolong serius sedikit.”

 

Hyukjae berusaha berhenti tertawa ketika melihat wajah tidak main-main Siwon tertampang dengan sangat jelas di hadapannya. “Ehem…” Eunhyuk berdeham, mencoba menetralkan suaranya agar Siwon tahu bahwa dirinya juga tidak sedang main-main. “Baiklah, jadi letak permasalahannya di mana? Apa saja bisa terjadi di dalam mimpi, kan?”

 

“Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak pernah sedikit pun memikirkan atau bahkan mengingat siapa gadis itu. Sugesti sangat berpengaruh, bukan? Dan masalahnya, aku tidak pernah sekali pun memberi sugesti untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan berkata bahwa dirinya menyukaiku. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?” jelas Siwon penuh kebingungan, tetapi Hyukjae malah menanggapinya dengan sangat santai.

 

“Dengar, Choi Siwon. Otak manusia merekam apa pun yang dilihat oleh mata. Dari hal besar sampai hal-hal paling kecil yang tidak kau perhatikan sama sekali. Dan otak juga bisa sewaktu-waktu memutar kembali hal-hal kecil itu dan memunculkannya ke dalam mimpi dalam bentuk proyeksi.” Hyukjae mengutarakan pendapatnya.

 

Siwon menggeleng, “Tidak, tidak… dia bukan proyeksi,” sanggahnya, “dia nyata.”

 

“Apa maksudmu dengan ‘dia nyata’, Choi Siwon? Apakah kau mengenali siapa gadis itu?” tanya Hyukjae dengan dahi berkerut.

 

“Ya. Maksudku… sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat.” Siwon mengurungkan niatnya yang semula ingin mengungkap identitas gadis yang mendatanginya dalam mimpi. Siwon merasa yakin, Hyukjae pasti akan menertawainya lagi jika mengetahui gadis itu adalah Hyoseul.

 

“Mungkin kau cuma _deja vu_. Terkadang hal seperti itu juga terjadi di dalam mimpi.”

 

“Aku yakin dia nyata,” Siwon bersikeras. “Gadis itu tahu aku sedang bermimpi. Bahkan, dialah yang membuatku sadar kalau diriku sedang bermimpi. Aku rasa dia seorang _Dreamwalker_.”

 

Hyukjae sontak menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan cepat ketika mendengar kata _Dreamwalker_. “Kau yakin?” tanya Hyukjae.

 

“Ya,” jawab Siwon dengan sangat yakin.

 

“Seseorang yang tidur sambil berjalan maksudmu? Hahaha…” Hyukjae kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja ini membuat Siwon kesal karena merasa telah dipermainkan. Hyukjae seolah menganggap pria itu hanya mengada-ada.

 

“Terserah.” Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan perasaan kesal.

 

“Hei, Choi Siwon. Kau mau ke mana?” panggil Hyukjae, masih dengan tertawa. Sadar Siwon sedang merasa kesal kepadanya, Hyukjae segera berlari menyusul pria itu keluar kafe. “Ayolah, Siwon- _ah_ , aku cuma bercanda,” pintanya, masih terkekeh-kekeh di belakang Siwon. “ _Dreamwalker_ itu cuma mitos.”

 

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badan ke arah Hyukjae dengan cepat, “Jika memang benar seperti itu, tolong seriuslah!”

 

Hyukjae akhirnya benar-benar berhenti tertawa kali ini. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa Siwon menanggapi permasalahan yang jelas-jelas cuma mimpi itu sebagai sesuatu yang sangat serius. Sepertinya apa yang Hyukjae pernah katakan kepadanya dulu sama sekali tak diingat. Bahwa semua yang terjadi di dalam mimpi itu tidaklah nyata. “Baiklah, anggap saja gadis itu memang seorang _Dreamwalker_ —pengendali mimpi yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memasuki mimpi orang lain. Lantas, apa yang membuatmu menjadi gusar seperti ini?”

 

“Aku khawatir dia akan terus menerus masuk ke dalam mimpiku dan menghalangiku untuk memimpikan Daejia. Dia bilang dirinya menyukaiku, mungkin saja dia melakukan ini karena tidak ingin melihatku kembali bersama Daejia. Mungkin juga gadis itu adalah penyebab kenapa Daejia akhirnya berubah dan membuat hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini.”

 

“Menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubunganmu dengan Daejia dua tahun yang lalu? Begitu maksudmu?”

 

“Ya, mungkin saja gadis itu pernah menyelinap masuk ke dalam mimpi Daejia dan menanamkan sugesti negatif tentangku sehingga membuat Daejia merasa bahwa aku telah mencampakkannya. Dan sekarang, aku rasa gadis itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku dengan menanamkan sugesti negatif melalui mimpiku.”

 

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon bisa memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu? Baginya, ini sudah terlampau jauh. Menuduh sebuah proyeksi dalam mimpi—yang belum terbukti nyata atau tidaknya—sebagai penyebab kandasnya hubungan pria itu dengan Daejia teramat sangat tidak masuk akal.

 

“Choi Siwon, kau terlalu banyak menonton [Inception](http://www.youtube.co.id/watch?v=8hP9D6kZseM),” ujar Hyukjae, “belum tentu dia seorang _Dreamwalker_.”

 

“Belum tentu bukan berarti bukan, kan?” Siwon bersikeras. Ada sebuah kecemasan yang tidak biasa tergambar dengan sangat jelas di wajahnya. “Jika prediksiku terbukti benar, lantas apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau ada dia lagi di dalam mimpiku.”

 

Hyukjae memijat-mijat keningnya sendiri untuk sejenak. _Kemana perginya Choi Siwon yang rasional?_ tanyanya dalam hati. “Dia baru sekali muncul dalam mimpimu dan kau sudah paranoid seperti ini.”

 

“Aku tidak paranoid,” bantah Siwon, “aku hanya…” Siwon urung melanjutkan bicaranya. Harus diakui, pria itu memang sedikit paranoid. Ia takut. Takut tidak bisa kembali bersama Daejia karena kehadiran Hyoseul yang mungkin saja memang memiliki niat buruk kepadanya.

 

“Siwon- _ah_ , kurasa sebaiknya kau kembali ke apartemenmu. Beristirahatlah. _Deep sleep_ , tanpa mimpi sadar,” pinta Hyukjae dengan sangat. Terus terang, saat ini ia benar-benar khawatir pada kondisi psikis sahabatnya itu. “Jika kau perlu bantuan, kau bisa menghubungiku. Bagaimana?” ujarnya lagi.

 

Siwon tampak diam dan agak bingung, seperti tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kendati Hyukjae sudah memintanya untuk pulang dan beristirahat. “Entahlah,” ucapnya frustrasi. “Sepertinya aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu sejenak, Hyukjae- _ya_. Aku butuh udara segar.”

 

“Perlu kutemani?” Hyukjae masih khawatir, takut Siwon nekat berbuat macam-macam.

 

“Tidak usah,” Siwon memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Hyukjae kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. “Aku hanya sebentar,” ujarnya lagi, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Siwon berharap Hyukjae dapat mengerti perasaannya.

 

“Ya Tuhan… Kenapa Siwon harus jadi seperti ini…?” gumam Hyukjae perlahan, seiring dengan semakin jauhnya langkah kaki Siwon pergi dari hadapannya.

 

 

***

 

 

**_“Shame pulses through my heart from the things I’ve done to you_**  
**_It’s hard to face but the fact remains_**  
**_And this is nothing new_**  
**_I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories_**  
**_Selfish beneath the skin_**  
**_But deep inside, I’m not insane_**  
**_I’m not insane, I’m not insane…”_**

 

Siwon memacu laju kendaraannya mengelilingi kota Seoul tanpa memiliki arah untuk dituju. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hasrat untuk berhenti sejenak di suatu tempat. Semua ini dilakukannya hanya untuk menenangkan diri—meskipun ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin cara seperti ini akan berhasil.

 

**_“Come back to me, it’s almost easy…_**  
**_Come back again, it’s almost easy…”_**

 

Lagu Avenged Sevenfold menyalak-nyalak menemani perjalanan Siwon yang tak memiliki arah tujuan itu. Petikan gitar yang begitu menyayat dan tabuhan drum yang sangat keras dan bertubi-tubi seakan berjalan beriringan dengan dengan rasa gundah di hatinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berdamai. Siwon tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya harus sampai menjadi seperti ini? Apakah dirinya terlalu mencintai Daejia sehingga di dalam mimpi pun Siwon tetap tidak rela ada orang lain yang menghalangi usahanya untuk ‘kembali’ bersama wanita itu? Ia menyadari hal seperti itu terkesan sangat tidak normal. Namun Siwon sendiri seakan terus menerus tersulut rasa penasaran akibat apa yang telah terjadi di dalam mimpinya. Ia yakin, ada sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang—yang telah membuat hubungannya dengan Daejia menjadi seperti sekarang.

 

**_“Now that I have lost you_**  
**_It kills me to say_**  
**_I’ve tried to hold on_**  
**_As you’ve slowly slipped away_**  
**_I’m losing the fight_**  
**_I’ve treated you so wrong_**  
**_Now let me make it right…”_**

 

Malam memang belum terlalu larut, baru sekitar jam sepuluh. Suasana di sekitar Seoul juga bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Namun entah mengapa semua itu seperti menghilang dari penglihatan Siwon. Apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini hanyalah sepi yang seakan tak bertepi dan tak berkesudahan. Siwon merasa bingung dan begitu tersesat dalam sebuah kekosongan. Hampa.

 

_Aku harus bagaimana?_ tanyanya dalam hati, kepada dirinya sendiri.

 

Belum lagi Siwon mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan dalam dirinya, sebuah pemandangan tak biasa tertangkap jelas oleh kedua indera penglihatannya. Di sebuah bangku panjang dekat taman, tidak jauh dari jalan raya, tampak dua orang anak manusia tengah bercengkrama dalam canda dan tawa. Siwon dengan mudahnya mengenali siapa mereka. “Park Daejia… Sedang apa dia bersama Taekwoon di sini?”

 

Segera Siwon mengarahkan laju kendaraannya menuju area parkir. Ada gemuruh aneh menyerang dadanya, membuat pria itu nekat keluar mobil dan berjalan menyambangi tempat Daejia dan Taekwoon berada. Cemburu? Mungkin. Tapi pantaskah ia merasa demikian?

 

“Sedang apa mereka di sini?” gumamnya perlahan, di antara langkah-langkah besarnya. Mulai kehilangan akal, Siwon seperti tidak mengingat bahwa Daejia dan Taekwoon adalah sepasang kekasih. Wajar jika mereka terlihat bersama.

 

“Apa? Benarkah? Astaga! Hahaha…”

 

Siwon yang semula menggebu-gebu ingin menghampiri keduanya secara tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Tawa renyah itu… lama ia tak mendengarnya. Tawa Daejia yang begitu lepas tanpa beban, tawa yang selalu ia rindukan.

 

“Memalukan sekali ya? Aku memang bodoh.” Suara Taekwoon terdengar di sela-sela tawa Daejia. Pria muda itu tampak tersenyum dengan sesekali menutupi wajahnya sendiri menggunakan sebelah tangannya, kelihatan malu-malu.

 

Siwon menyingkir. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari sana, mendengarkan dengan seksama obrolan ringan Taekwoon dengan Daejia. Mendengar suara ceria dari wanita yang dicintainya membuat Siwon tidak ingin mengusik kebahagiaan yang mungkin sedang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Ya, Siwon tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Daejia.

 

“Apakah akhir minggu ini keluargamu ada waktu?”

 

“Keluargaku?”

 

“Ya, keluargamu. Kau, ayah dan ibumu.”

 

“Kemungkinan mereka ada di rumah akhir pekan nanti. Memangnya ada apa?”

 

“Hmm… Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka saja. Pertemuan terakhir kami sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Jujur saja, aku rindu masakan ibumu.”

 

Daejia kembali tertawa mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Taekwoon. Seperti ada hal yang begitu istimewa terselip di antara kata-kata yang sederhana itu. “Alasan. Bilang saja kau merindukanku.” Bibir Daejia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis. Matanya sedikit memicing penuh selidik ke arah Taekwoon.

 

“Itu termasuk di antaranya,” ujar Taekwoon, tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut rambut Daejia. “Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka.”

 

“Hal penting apa? Hmm…?” tanya Daejia penuh antusias. Ia dibuat semakin penasaran oleh ucapan Taekwoon.

 

“Aku ingin meminta izin untuk menikahimu.”

 

Waktu terasa seperti berhenti. Ada sebuah hunjaman keras meremukkan jantung Siwon. Membuatnya hampir tak mampu bernapas, tercekik. Apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Taekwoon benar-benar membunuhnya.

 

“Sebenarnya aku ingin merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku ingin meminta restu dari orangtuamu terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu aku meminta kesediaanmu untuk menjadi istriku. Tapi aku sendiri sudah tidak sabar. Aku ini benar-benar bukan tipe laki-laki yang romantis, ya…?” Taekwoon sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menahan rasa antusiasnya. Cara seperti ini tentu saja sama sekali tak romantis bagi sebagian orang. Seharusnya Taekwoon tetap menjaga rahasia sampai mengantongi restu dari Tuan dan Nyonya Park, baru setelah itu meminta kesediaan Daejia untuk menikah dengannya. Taekwoon sedikit khawatir ketidakromantisan di dalam dirinya akan membuat Daejia menolaknya.

 

Daejia tersenyum melihat pria kikuk yang tengah duduk bersamanya. Ada rasa kagum terpancar dari sepasang mata _hazel_ miliknya dan Siwon dapat melihat itu dengan sangat jelas; Park Daejia terkagum-kagum pada pria kikuk yang duduk bersamanya.

 

“Ya.”

 

Kepala Taekwoon yang semula agak tertunduk karena malu seketika itu terangkat saat mendengar kata “ya” keluar dari mulut Daejia. “Ma’af?” Taekwoon seperti melewatkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Daejia. Mungkin ia salah dengar.

 

“Ya, Jung Taekwoon. Jawabanku adalah ya. Kau meminta kesediaanku untuk menjadi istrimu, kan? Dan ya, aku bersedia.”

 

“Ta—tapi… aku belum meminta restu dari orangtuamu,” kata Taekwoon dengan ekspresi terkejut yang begitu lucu sehingga membuat Daejia kembali tertawa gemas.

 

“Jung Taekwoon, kita bisa memintanya bersama. Mereka hanya tinggal menyetujuinya saja, kan?” tanya Daejia dengan rona bahagia yang seolah enggan pergi dari wajahnya.

 

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ekspresi kikuk di wajah pemuda itu perlahan-lahan memudar sebelum kemudian berganti dengan raut bahagia sekaligus juga haru. Taekwoon merasakan hatinya menghangat diterpa rasa gembira tak terkira oleh jawaban Daejia tadi. Jawaban yang begitu jelas dan tegas, jawaban yang memang sangat ingin didengarnya.

 

Wajah Taekwoon sedikit memerah. Daejia dapat melihat ada sedikit embun di mata _foxy_ milik kekasihnya. Membuatnya tertular rasa bahagia yang kini tengah menyelimuti hati pria itu, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taekwoon dan mendekapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

 

 

Malam itu menjadi malam bahagia bagi Daejia dan Taekwoon, tetapi tidak dengan Siwon. Ini adalah malam terberat yang harus ia lalui. Menyaksikan Daejia begitu bahagia tanpa dirinya membuat Siwon merasa tak berarti. Hampir dari setiap detik waktu yang dilaluinya, tak pernah sekali pun Siwon melupakan Daejia. Bahkan di dalam tidurnya pun pria itu masih merindukan kebersamaan mereka dan canda tawa ringan yang dulu pernah mereka lalui. Siwon sangat ingin memeluk Daejia. Ia ingin wanita itu tahu seperti apa rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuknya, meminta ma’af karena telah mengabaikannya dan mengakhiri semua itu dengan meminta Daejia kepada orangtuanya—hal yang belum sempat dilakukannya ketika mereka masih bersama. Dan kini, Daejia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

 

Siwon berbalik, memutar tubuhnya yang seakan-akan tak bertulang itu menuju jalan pulang ketika menyaksikan Taekwoon sesekali menciumi wajah dan bibir Daejia di sela-sela pelukan hangatnya. Berakhir sudah, lirih Siwon dalam hati. Daejia sudah tak lagi mencintainya.

 

 

***

 

 

_“Choi Siwon, apa kau sudah pulang sekarang? Tolong hubungi aku.”_

 

_“Choi Siwon, kau baik-baik saja kan? Tolong balas pesanku.”_

 

_“Choi Siwon, kenapa kau tidak angkat teleponnya?”_

 

Pesan suara dari Lee Hyukjae terdengar secara silih berganti dari mesin penjawab di apartemen Siwon. Hyukjae yang sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya sempat membuntuti pria itu dan bertemu di area parkir taman ketika Siwon hendak pulang. Hyukjae mendapati teman karibnya dalam kondisi kusut dan kacau balau. Siwon terlihat begitu sedih. Namun ketika Hyukjae menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, Siwon hanya mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi kepadanya. Siwon kemudian pergi begitu saja dengan mengendarai sedan hitam kesayangannya.

 

Hyukjae yang telah bertahun-tahun melewati suka dan duka bersama Siwon sebagai seorang sahabat dan saudara tentu saja tidak serta merta memercayai hal itu. Hyukjae yakin, pasti ada hal buruk yang baru saja menimpa Siwon dan ia tidak ingin sahabatnya melewati itu seorang diri. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan diri Siwon—takut terjadi sesuatu kepada pria itu dan takut Siwon akan berbuat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Oleh karena itu Hyukjae menghubungi ponsel Siwon berkali-kali, tetapi sayangnya tidak aktif. Dan Hyukjae juga menghubungi nomor kediaman Siwon, tapi tak kunjung diangkat.

 

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam diri Siwon karena telah membuat Hyukjae khawatir. Tetapi kali ini Siwon benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri. Ia sedang tidak mau mendengar petuah apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

 

“Sial!” Siwon mengumpat kesal ketika menyadari bir di dalam botolnya habis. Entah sudah berapa botol yang ia tenggak dan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya puas.

 

Dengan susah payah, Siwon mencoba berdiri dari sofa di ruang tamunya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan—dengan sesekali berpegangan pada tembok—dan pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa botol bir lagi dari dalam lemari pendingin. Tetapi sayang, sebotol bir yang baru saja dihabiskannya tadi adalah botol terakhir yang dimilikinya. Dan Siwon terpaksa kembali ke ruang tamunya dengan gusar, mengumpat tak karuan dan mengutuk apa pun yang dilewatinya.

 

Hingga kemudian, langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba…

 

Sebelum memasuki ruang tamu, Siwon mendapati sebuah kotak kecil teronggok di pojokan ruang makannya, tepat di atas sebuah nakas. Siwon menghampiri kotak itu dan membukanya, dan tertampanglah beberapa perlengkapan P3K seperti perban, plester, alkohol dan obat merah. Ia juga menemukan beberapa jenis obat-obatan seperti _paracetamol_ dan obat tidur.

 

Ya, obat tidur.

 

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Siwon mengambil sebotol penuh tablet obat tidur itu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk tertunduk di atas sofa, membaca dengan seksama aturan pakai, dosis, serta efek yang dapat ditimbulkan oleh obat tersebut. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang menarik perhatian Siwon selain ketika membaca akibat yang dapat ditimbulkan apabila obat itu dikonsumsi secara berlebihan.

 

Ujung bibir Siwon terangkat, terkekeh samar sementara di pelupuk matanya ada air yang mulai membendung. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Siwon membuka tutup botol obat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. “Satu… Dua… Tiga… Empat… Lima…” Siwon sibuk menghitung tablet-tablet obat yang berada dalam genggamannya. “Enam… Tujuh… Delapan… Sembilan… Sepuluh… Anggap saja makan permen.”

 

Entah karena sudah cukup atau memang sudah lelah menghitung, Siwon membuang sisa obat tidur yang masih berada di dalam botol ke atas lantai dan membiarkan sepuluh butir yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Ia memerhatikan lagi tablet-tablet yang seolah-olah merajuk kepadanya dan meminta untuk segera diminum itu. Siwon menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum kehancuran; Daejia sudah tak menginginkannya lagi, hidup pun percuma saja baginya.

 

Gemetar, Siwon membuka mulutnya perlahan. Tablet-tablet itu semakin lantang berteriak minta ditelan. Ia bayangkan sebuah ketenangan yang akan diperolehnya setelah tablet-tablet itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan meresap masuk ke dalam aliran darahnya. Siwon akan tertidur dengan sangat tenang. Ia akan terbebas dari semua rasa sakit yang menghancurkan hatinya.

 

Tetapi… hal itu urung untuk dilakukan…

 

**_Kriiiing… Kriiiing… Kriiiing…_ **

 

Siwon mungkin sudah memasukkan obat tidur itu ke dalam mulutnya jika saja ia tidak mendengar telepon di apartemennya berdering. Suara deringannya cukup lama terdengar, tetapi Siwon sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkatnya.

 

**_Kriiing… Kriiing… Kriiing…_ **

 

Hingga kemudian, deringan itu berhenti. Dan mesin penjawab yang menjawab panggilan itu…

 

_“Di sini Choi Siwon. Silakan tinggalkan pesan. Terimakasih.”_

 

**_Tuut…_ **

 

_“Siwon-_ ah _, ini aku, Lee Hyukjae,”_

 

Siwon sontak menoleh ke arah telepon ketika mendengar suara Hyukjae di seberang sana.

 

_“Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi denganmu, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Mungkin kau sedang butuh waktu untuk menyendiri, silakan saja. Tapi kumohon, seperti apa pun hal yang sedang kaualami, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dunia ini terlalu besar untuk kaupikul sendiri,”_

 

Siwon seperti tertohok mendengarnya. Hyukjae seperti dapat menebak apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Hyukjae tahu sesulit apa malam yang tengah ia coba lewati sekarang.

 

_“Kau mungkin telah banyak melakukan kesalahan yang membuat dirimu merasa buruk di depan orang lain. Kauingin memperbaiki semua itu tapi tidak bisa, kauingin mengubah segalanya tapi tidak bisa dan sekarang kau merasa hidupmu sudah tidak ada gunanya? Kau salah. Kau orang baik, Choi Siwon,”_ kata Hyukjae, lalu hening sejenak.

 

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dari telepon ketika mendengar kata “baik” masuk ke dalam telinganya. _Jika aku orang baik, aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Daejia_ , pikirnya.

 

_“Apa kauingat saat ayahmu memutuskan untuk pensiun dan kau dengan senang hati mau menggantikannya mengurus perusahaan? Kau anak yang baik. Lalu ketika dulu kaki adikmu patah dan dia hanya mau kau yang menggendongnya setiap kali pergi ke sekolah dan kau selalu menurutinya, apa kauingat itu? Kau kakak yang baik,”_ kata Hyukjae lagi. _“Dan… saat aku mulai hobi mengoleksi film-film Maria Ozawa dan tidak mau berhenti menontonnya, kau memarahiku, mengkhotbahiku sampai aku muak dan kesal kepadamu, kauingat itu kan? Kau sahabat yang baik, Choi Siwon. Kaudengar aku?”_

 

Siwon tercekat mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bukan karena mendengar tentang betapa ‘mulia’nya ia di mata Hyukjae, tetapi karena dirinya sadar ada begitu banyak hal yang selama ini telah dilupakannya. Yaitu, orang-orang terkasihnya—keluarga dan sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon melupakan orang-orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk mengais sisa-sisa cinta dari orang lain?

 

Tanpa sadar, semua tablet obat tidur yang berada di dalam genggamannya terlepas, jatuh berhamburan di atas lantai. Siwon sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya dan menyadari semua tindakan keliru yang hampir saja menghilangkan nyawanya setelah teringat wajah orang-orang selama ini ia lupakan. Tertunduk dengan airmata bersimbah di pipinya, Siwon menyesali semua perbuatannya.

 

_“Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu, jika kaubutuh bantuan, kau bisa hubungi aku. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, mengerti?”_ Suara Hyukjae masih terdengar. _“Jika saat ini kau memang sedang ingin sendirian,_ take your time _. Tapi ingatlah sekali lagi, dunia ini terlalu berat untuk kaupikul sendirian. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bertindak gegabah.”_

 

Dengan kepala pening dan langkah yang berat, Siwon mencoba berjalan ke arah telepon. Ia telah membuat Hyukjae begitu khawatir. Dan ia merasa harus membuat sahabatnya itu berhenti mencemaskannya.

 

_“Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu, lantas siapa lagi yang akan membantuku menjauhkan diri dari Maria Ozawa? Huh? Apa kau tega melihatku dicap sebagai pria mesum seumur hidupku? Lalu bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja aku justru terpesona pada Sora Aoi? Bagaimana dengan nasib Maria Ozawa nanti? Aku tidak akan bisa memil—”_

 

“BERISIK!!!”

 

Hyukjae yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar di seberang sana mendadak bungkam ketika mendengar Siwon menghardiknya dengan sangat keras.

 

“Ini sudah larut malam dan aku ingin tidur. Berhentilah mengoceh!”

 

**_BRAKK!!!_ **

 

Siwon menutup teleponnya dengan keras. Ia yakin Hyukjae pasti terkejut mendengar suara itu, tetapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar Hyukjae berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Siwon sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan pria itu, tetapi apa yang telah Hyukjae katakan tadi berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Betapa Siwon menyadari bahwa sampai kapan pun dirinya akan selalu menyusahkan seorang Lee Hyukjae; sahabat yang senantiasa berhasil membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan.

 

“Terimakasih, Hyukjae- _ya_ …”

 

 

 

**_“You’re not alone_**  
**_There is more to this_** ** _I know  
You can make it out _**  
****_You will live to tell…”_

 

**Saosin – You’re Not Alone**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kutipan lagu Korea yang di tengah FF itu lagunya Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang berjudul Your Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma’af kalo FF-nya datar dan minim diksi. -___- Special thanks buat 2 author ketjeh (Song Jia & Arisa Kim) yang udah mau pinjemin namanya untuk FF ini.


End file.
